


Kitty Vaughn Stump

by captainvaughnstump



Category: Cobra Starship, DCD2 Records, Decaydance, Fall Out Boy, Gym Class Heroes, Paramore
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 32
Words: 16,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainvaughnstump/pseuds/captainvaughnstump
Summary: Patrick informs Pete that he is pregnant. Of course, Pete doesn't believe it. The information was given to him by a VERY intoxicated Patrick. But what if it's true?This work is now finished.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laudanum_cafe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laudanum_cafe/gifts).



> How many times will i delete this and then redo it? Probably a lot. This is the third time I've deleted it.

I woke to a godawful pounding on my door. The weekend had been pretty heavy with partying and I was passed out, slightly hungover, on my couch. 

I rolled over, hoping the person knocking would give up and go away. When the beating didn't seem to let up any, I got off the couch and pushed the beer cans out of my way, walking sluggishly to the door. I had absolutely no desire to have anyone at my house with it pitch black outdoors. 

A quick check of my phone told me it was exactly two thirty- one in the a.m.  _This better be good,_ I thought to myself. 

I opened the door to find an angry giant staring at me. Rubbing my eyes, I realized this angry giant just so happened to be the lean, mean, Gabriel Saporta. Why he was darkening my door at this time I was not sure. We had made absolutely no plans for months. 

"What the hell do you want, it's three in the morning." I asked Gabe. 

"Well, friend, it is actually 2:30. And I came to give you a present." He pointed over to the wooden bench next to my door where a figure was curled up on it. 

"What is it? Why are you here? Couldn't it wait until later in the day?" 

The figure on the bench started to move and in my half- asleep state, I finally realized it was a person. Upon more wriggling from the figure, Patrick's sleepy form was revealed. He stood, and stumbled, trying to get over to me. 

"He is...  ** _realllyyyy_** drunk. He threw up on Jamia and I thought she was going to kill your little "Golden Boy". She kicked him out, and I tried to take him home. His house was locked and he has no idea where his keys are. Do you happen to have a spare? I figured you would since he's your best friend. I know it's a ridiculous time, but if throws up in my Ferrari one more time,  _I_ might kill him. "

I shook my head at Gabe. If it weren't for the fact that Patrick was stumbling all over my yard, I wouldn't have ever guessed that he was drunk. I'd never even seen him drink any alcohol, so seeing him slammed was definitely new for me. 

"Nah, he took his spare from me a while back because he lost his main key. I guess he can stay here and we will go look for his keys or break into his house tomorrow." 

"Thanks man, you're a lifesaver!" Gabe exclaimed, slapping me on the shoulder before loping over to his car. "By the way, have fun with that. He is a MESS." He snickered, climbing into his car and driving off. 

Patrick had found his way back to my bench as Gabe was leaving, and had assumed the curled up position he had when I had first saw him tonight. 

"Patrick, we need to go inside." 

He grunted in response, not moving a muscle. After a series of grunts, he finally formed an actual sentence I could understand. 

"Can I sleep with you?" he asked, his words ridiculously slurred. 

"Yes, Pat. But we aren't sleeping outside. Come inside and we can sleep together. But you better stay on your side of the bed. Got it?" 

Patrick nodded but he, of course, stayed anywhere  _but_ his side. I had to pick him up off the floor twice. He finally got situated in the bed and decided he had to cuddle me. He appeared to have fallen asleep, so I went to pull away from him. He noticed the shift in how my body was oriented in comparison to his and immediately started crying. I stayed where I was and let him cuddle me, hoping he would let me sleep. 

I had just dozed off when Patrick took his hand and grabbed my face, squishing my cheeks and lips together into a fish face. 

"I gott a seeeecret for you, Petey Pandaaaa"

"What Patrick? I'm trying to sleep."

"I'm pregnnant."

"That's not possible Tricky. Let's go to bed."

"I promise I ammm. With.... kittens."

"First off Lunchbox, you're a man. Can't be pregnant. Second of all, even if you could, it'd be with a human, not a kitten." 

"Oohh I want a kitteennn." 

"Patrick if you go to sleep I will buy you an entire LITTER of kittens. Go . TO . BED." 

" Finneee meanie." Patrick wrapped his arms around me and laid his head on my chest. 

I smiled, thinking I'd finally gotten him to listen. If only. Patrick sat up and lead up a little to where his head was over mine by a few inches. I looked up at him, waiting for him to speak and he lowered his head to brush his lips against mine. I freaked out, pulling away from him. 

"Pat, no. You're drunk we aren't kissing. I'm not taking advantage of you."

Patrick pulled away from me, going to the other side of the bed. I knew he was upset, but that was a conversation for daylight. 


	2. Chapter 2

Patrick woke with a start, jumping up. He then sat back down, this time on the floor, clutching his head in one hand and his stomach in the other. He seemed to be in a fair amount of pain, and I was instantly concerned. I knew he had to have a hangover, because he was obviously slammed. 

 

"You alright?" I asked him, pointing to the water and aspirin I'd set beside the bed for him. 

 

"Yeah..." he hesitated for a second and then said "Head rush."

 

I nodded, and shuffled over to help him. In the process of getting up, I managed to almost flip the table I was sitting at, which threw my best friend into a fit of giggles. The various papers littered with ideas for songs, a cup of coffee, and a few pens scatter. 

 

"Ah, that was funny." Patrick exclaimed, clutching my headboard as he laughed, 

 

"Yeah. Frickin hilarious, Trick."

 

By the time I'd righted the table and made my way to Patrick, he'd already stood and dusted himself off.

 

It took about twenty minutes to get there, but me and Patrick eventually ventured into the kitchen. In the time it took to get us both there, I'd thought a fair bit, and I'd decided to have that conversation. Patrick was, although hungover, sober. That would make this a good situation to see if it was just the alcohol, or if I'd really upset him. And to find out why he was convinced that he was pregnant... with kittens.

I chose to make my famous homemade pancakes as a nice hangover curing breakfast for me and Patrick. The pancakes came out perfect, as always. White, fluffy and thick.

 

 _Just like Patrick,_  I thought to myself, immediately following up with _stop it._

 

I bid my time, thinking of what to say. What could I say without confusing or possibly hurting him? There’s no way he remembered the night before. There's no way that he's actually pregnant. But what if he is? Somehow. I just got an odd feeling. And just about any time I had an odd feeling about something, I was right. 

 

"Patrick?" I asked.

 

He looked up from the pancake he was working on.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Along with the weird stuff you said last night, you told me you were pregnant."

 

He choked on the bite of pan cake he was eating. "I- I did?"

 

"Yeah. What's wrong, Trick?"

 

His cheeks reddened and he looked down. "N- nothing." "

 

Patrick, don’t-”

 

“I SAID IT'S NOTH-" he put his hand over his mouth running from the room.

 

I heard the sounds of him getting sick, so I decided breakfast was over for both of us. I cleared the table and put the remaining cakes into the refrigerator, then headed towards the bathroom. He was in there for several minutes before I became concerned, os I knocked on the door, checking on him.

 "You okay?"

 

 "I'm used to it."

 "Patrick, throwing up because you're hungover is not normal. You drank way too much last night. How much did you even drink? I promise that isn't normal."

 

Patrick stared at me, chuckling as he emerged from the bathroom.

 

  "Why are you laughing?"

 

"Because this IS normal."

 

“Trick..."

 

"Hey, just shuddup a minute."

 

He took my hands and placed them on his lower stomach. I felt a... a kick. Like, from a baby. That a WOMAN would have.”

 

“Okay, Trick, jokes up."

 

His smile slid down, replaced by a look of pure sadness. Like, funeral sadness. "But... It's not one."

 

"Then I think I'd like to know what the Hell is going on."

 

"Okay. I'll tell you." He inhaled deeply, sighing. "It all started with a party .”

 

“Okay, but how does a party get a guy pregnant?"

 

"Yeah, okay, I guess I need to start deeper than that."

 

I nodded politely, sipping on the coffee I made.

 

"I was born in April of 1984. “

 

"Patrick, I know that. You're my best friend. Why wouldn't I know that?"

 

"God, shut up. Let me explain. I was born in April of 1984. But I wasn't born Patrick. I was born Lydia Marie Stump."

 

"A- a girl?" I said, dumbfounded.

 

“Yea. I'm still female, but I wear a binder and have been on t shots for a couple months."

 

"A binder?"

 

"Something that holds back your breasts, making your chest look more masculine. It fits kind of like a thick tank top."

 

“Oh, alright. I thought you meant the things you use for school. I was wondering how you wear that."

 

Patrick chuckled. "Alright, do you want the rest of the story?"

 

I nodded and sat patiently as he talked.

 

“So. The party. "

 

"It was shortly after  _Infinity_  was released. You were home sick, so it was only me and Joe. Of course Andy wasn't there."

 

I nodded, understanding.

 

Andy hated partying.

 

And I was sick that weekend.

 

"Uh huh."

 

Patrick greatly appreciated me paying attention, not judging. Just being me.

 

"So the party was at Saporta's, celebrating Hot Mess. Bill, Trav, Hayley, Tyler, Josh, Halsey, Brendon, Gee, Frank, Mikey and Ryan were also there. "

 

"So, mainly the ‘“important" members." I mused.

 

Patrick sipped his coffee and nodded.

 

"Yeah, pretty much. But the whole time I swore I wasn't touching alcohol. I made it apparent to everyone. I relied on Joe to find me a drink without alcohol."

 

"That was a good idea."

 

Patrick shook his head.

 

“Just hang on."

 

"So, I drank Coca-Cola all night. Joe would come back. I probably drank a two liter. It was the best coke I'd ever had."

 

I interrupted Patrick, surprised.

 

"Please tell me he didn't-"

 

Patrick cut me off, holding his empty mug threateningly. "I swear, if you'd SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR A MINUTE, you'd find out the answer to all your dumb little questions. And get me a cookie from that jar over there."

 

I slid back in my chair, a little shocked that he'd went off on me like that, but I understood that it was hormones. "Okay, dude. Finish.” I stood and retrieved him a cookie, then took my seat again.

 

"So, after a few hours, Joe stopped coming. I went to look for him, because I was thirsty. I couldn't find him but I did find someone else. Someone I'd never met before. He looked so gorgeous and he asked if I wanted to lay down with him. We were both pretty drunk and we ended up.... We ended up having sex. He's the only person I've ever been with honestly. I didn't want my secret getting out to everyone, so I never got intimate with people. But obviously, since we were both intoxicated, there was no form of protection. And obviously I wasn't taking birth control. Honestly, I don't know the guy's name. I haven't seen him since. It's been about four months since it happened. I found out I was pregnant two months ago."  


	3. Chapter 3

I hung on to everything Patrick was saying to me, not able to honestly process most of it. It was a really really big bombshell to have dropped on me at once. Not only was my best friend hiding something that major, but he was also pregnant. I felt like I was going to overload. 

"So you have no idea who the guy is?"

"Well, I could honestly probably find out.. If I asked enough people from the party. But then I'd have to explain it everyone. I found out on the way home from the party that Joe had absolutely no idea there was any alcohol in the coke he was given me. Hayley told him it was just Coke, so he had no idea. He felt so bad I was that drunk." 

 Patrick sighed, putting his face in his hands. "I guess I haven't taken any effort to find the guy and really deal with being pregnant because that would require coming out and I don't want to cause problems with the band." He sank further down into his chair and whispered "It was my fault anyway..."

 I turned away from Patrick, suddenly incredibly furious. 

  _Why  would it be his fault?_

 I slammed my hand into the countertop to my right. Patrick jumped a little and sniffled, snapping me out of my rage fit.   _You really need to take your meds more often_. I told myself.

 "Patrick, honey, I'm sorry. It's just... You're so sweet and innocent. It's not your fault, never will be. One of my buddies from high school is a very good lawyer now. We'll have you taken care of. And the baby."

 He nodded, tears welling up in his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

After pacing the kitchen a few times, I had calmed down enough to sit down at the table. Patrick was in visible distress so I reached across the table to grab his hand and hold it in mine. 

"Just wanted you to know you're not alone Tricky. But I do have a question..."

 Patrick wiped away the last of his tears and smiled at me. "Thank you for being here and supporting me through this. I know it's difficult to talk about. What is your question?"

 "What will you do with the baby?"

 I could almost hear the gears turning in his mind as he pondered the answer to my question. It was, although simply phrased, a hard question. Keep it, and be outed, put the baby up for adoption. He had several options. 

 "I think I'd like to keep it." 

“It? Surely you're far enough to know the gender."

 He cleared his throat and put his hands protectively around his stomach. “The thing is I haven't been to the doctor since I found out that I'm pregnant. I was afraid Dr. Thurman would fuss at me. I'd been doing T shots at home and I stopped. I know she'd be angry. She wouldn't want me to have put myself in such and unsafe situation like that and then not consulting her after I found out about the pregnancy."

 "I'll get you an appointment. This couple I know named Meagan and Eliza are having twins and go to an obgyn in Denver. I've heard nothing but good reviews."

 Patrick reluctantly agreed to go, after a fair bit of coaxing. I made my way to the hellhole that was my living room and searched for my phone so I could call Meagan. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much what I'm doing with the work right now is copy- pasting the chapters I had from where I had this work before and doctoring them up. I'm gonna combine and then separate a few chapters, but I think around chapter 12 is when I should start writing completely from scratch with this story. I started this story about three years ago and over time I sort of abandoned it. But I want to revive my brainchild and strengthen it.

I finally found my phone in a pile of hoodies in the corner of my bedroom, after searching for a half hour for it. I scrolled through the contacts until I found the woman who had kept me sane for many a night. Meagan Camper. I had gotten Patrick's permission to explain the whole situation to Meagan. She was really accepting of it, and offered to come with us to help offer moral support and take the focus off Patrick. I had absolutely no idea what to do, since Ashlee didn't let me be involved in her pregnancy with Bronx, so Meagan helped me schedule the doctor's appointment, then wished us luck. 

"So, Pete, there's been something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Yes, Megs?" 

"Well, you and Ashlee have been divorced for a while now. Bronx is 9 Pete. When are you going to move on?"

"I honestly don't know. I'm not attracted to anyone. I'm really not."

"Pete don't give me that nonsense. I know good and well you are in love with Patrick. I've gotta go. I'll talk to you later you stubborn brat."

 

Figuring I'd done a fair bit within the first few hours of the day, and still feeling the sleep deprivation and hangover, I'd sent Patrick to lay down for a nap and settled down to watch Wild N Out. After a few episodes, I passed out on the couch.

I awoke from a dream about our last tour. It was exactly the same, the only difference being Patrick sat in a throne the entire show. What woke me was the sound of sobbing and the smell of something burning. I kicked the remaining beer cans out of my way and ventured back into the kitchen to find Patrick sat cross legged in the middle of the floor, clutching a pan and crying. He looked at me and cringed, as if I might hit him.

 "Patrick, hon, I won't hit you.” I said as I pulled him into a hug, sliding him against me.

 "I know... I'm sorry..."

 I sighed deeply, thinking back to a part of my conversation with Meagan. We had discussed something that I have denied for years.

 My feelings for Patrick.

 I was irrevocably in love with him. There was NO changing it. I was so scared to admit it. I am not even sure why. Patrick squirmed in my arms, snapping me back to reality. "You're squishing me." he mumbled against my chest. 

 "Sorry, Tricky." I pulled him away from me, just a bit.

He turned up his head up at me, to look me the eyes. His height made it impossible for both of us to look each other in the eyes without angling a head. I think that did something to me, seeing his gorgeous eyes looking up at mine. In a rush decision, I bridged the gap between our faces. I pressed my lips to his, hardly touching. He whimpered and pushed himself up against me. I could see the blush creeping onto his cheeks, blossoming to cover his face and neck. I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him on top of my feet so the height difference would be lessened. We kissed for an eternity, only breaking to breathe. He smiled sheepishly up at me, still blushing. He suddenly grinned, touching his lips with his fingertips.

 "D-did that just happen?"

 "It did. And it can again, but first I have something to tell you."

 "O-okay." I sat, cross legged, in the floor. Circled my thumbs around each other for a good minute, stealing time.

 "Spit it out, Petey."

 I nodded.  _Riiiight_.

 "Well... The thing is... Tricky.... I've been in love with you since I met you. That first day in Joe's garage...Patrick, will you be my boyfriend?"

 He didn't answer, just silently pressed his lips to mine, the tray holding the burnt pizza forgetton on the floor beside him. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's four a.m., I still haven't slept. I wrote a couple chapters for But You're Beautiful To Me, and I've rewritten and posted several chapters for this work tonight. Once I get to where I'm not just editing old chapters, the wait time between chapters will definitely decrease. This is gonna be the last chapter for KVS I post tonight. I will also be doing revisions on all my other fics, but i completely deleted this one since it was the longest.

Several days had passed since Gabe brought Patrick over, but for some reason, neither of us felt the need for him to go home. He had run out of clothing to wear at my house and it would be my luck that my washing machine had broken so I had to get some of my own clothes for him to wear. Some slightly baggy clothes were all I could find. And they were still too small for him.  
   
I handed him the clothes anyway, because even though they'd be tight, it wasn't a long ride to his house, and he had to wear something. He whimpered and grunted, trying to negotiate with me. I crossed my arms, having none of it.   
   
"Patrick, baby, get dressed. It's not MY fault you haven't been home to get more clothes. Wear it, please?"  
   
He gave me a blatantly false pouting face. "But... the shirt is too small. People can tell..."  
   
I had to agree with him. The shirt wasn't too tight, but his stomach would be accented. I didn't want questions any more than he did.  
   
"Put it on long enough for us to get to your house.”  
   
He cheered and pulled the shirt over his head. It was one of his favorites and I only hoped it would world to go to his house. 

 

The ride to and back from his house was uneventful. There were no paparazzi ambushes, no other hinderances. We got into his house, even though I had to break into the back door that didn't shut all the way. 

He made his way to his room, picking up a hoodie that once belonged to me, a few shirts and a pair of jeans with a band at the top. ' _Tummy Control'_ it read. I grabbed the leg of the jeans, looking at him puzzled. 

"Patrick, you're perfect. You don't have to cover up with me." I kissed him gently before catching a glimpse of the clock and realizing how close to his appointment time it was. 

 Meagan and I had cooked together a plan that we had filled Patrick in on on the way to the doctor, so there was nothing left to wonder. The three of us sat in the uncomfortable chairs and waited for the doctor. The chemical smell brought my mind back to times when I was in the hotel, right after the Accident. But my mind had escaped those dark times, thanks to Patrick. So I had to be there for him and his unborn.   
   
Meagan was our saving grace at this point. She took all the attention off of Patrick, who was barely showing. With her protruding stomach, this was not hard. Our story, if anyone asked, was that Patrick is the concerned brother, while I am the nervous boyfriend.  
   
I chuckled at the thought of me being a baby's father. _Poor kid._  
   
Patrick toyed nervously with the hem of his Saves The Day shirt while I pretended to watch the clock. Keeping up the act, Meagan pressed her hand gently against my shoulder.  
   
"It'll be fine. I'm fine. You're fine. The baby is fine. Everything is okay and stop worrying about it."  
   
An on looking woman smiled and asked Meagan if it was her first.  
   
Meagan never broke character as she replied to the woman. "Yes. It came as sort of a surprise.I had to drop out of college."  
   
The woman gave me a sympathetic look and turned back to her cell phone.  
   
Just then, a doctor walked through the door. She'd already been briefed on the situation and would address Meagan in the waiting room. She strode to us and took Meagan's hand. "Pleased to meet you, Ms. Stump. I'm Dr. Ivey.” We stood, and after introductions, we went back.  
   
"Meagan, you should be an actress." I breathed out. She darted her hand up to mine, slapping them into a high five.  
   
The bleach and hospital smells were worse outside the safety of the waiting room . The smells triggered fear and anger and anxiety inside of me, bringing memories. Memories of a mumbled "Hallelujah". Barely able to pick up the phone, but know I could rely on them to save me. It was a dark time in my life then. But I'd overcome all of that. Now I had to be strong for Patrick.”  
   
The doctor convinced a very scared Patrick to climb onto the table and get examined. She slicked up Patrick's belly and slid the ultrasound machine over it.  
   
"Mr. Stump? You're soon to be the father of a baby girl!" She smiled, swiveling the monitor over for us to see. Patrick's grin covered his face and a gleam of pride was in his eyes. "You hear that Pete? A girl! We're both guys... How can we raise her right?"  
   
Dr. Ivey chuckled and patted him on the shoulder. "You two will be the greatest fathers. But I have another appointment in five minutes. Congratulations and I'd like to do weekly checkups on the baby for the next month or two. Your estimated due date is December 23rd."  
   
We all smiled as Patrick readjusted his shirt. "A Christmas baby." Meagan noted. "My baby is due December 19th and Eliza is due the same day as you. They're all born the same time, roundabout."  
   
Patrick was struggling to get down from the table so I wrapped an arm around him and pulled him down. He grinned and kissed my cheek. "Poor kid... gonna have us as parents...”


	7. Chapter 7

I spent most of the next few weeks putting all attention on Patrick. His stomach was growing larger and larger upon each day. We had decided to let the other two members of our band know about Patrick. And by we, I mean he called the shots and I fully backed everything. He'd decided it would be much better to just come out to the boys. He had to sooner or later anyways, with our little girl on the way. Thanksgiving was approaching quickly, and we always spent it with the guys. 

So after both of us showered, and grabbed a bite to eat, I shot a text to Joe telling him to meet us at Andy's. 

The fifteen minute drive between my house and Andy's seemed to be so silent it was maddening. I was already on edge as I'd been worrying all day about if the guys would make Patty cry or not. I would not stand for them being hateful to him, regardless of how accepting they were or weren't. Patrick was as on edge as I was, constantly fidgeting his hands and pulling the tuft of hair that stuck out from under his fedora. Taking in how stressed he was, I placed my hand in his lap and rubbed his thigh gently, something I knew calmed him in seconds. 

We parked in the driveway, gearing up to reveal Patrick's biggest secret. 

"Are you ready baby?" 

"No. But let's go." 

We walked up the drive, hand in hand and I knocked on Andy's door. Joe answered, half of a burrito in his hand. He looked confused before realizing that we had texted him and told him to meet us here. 

"Dude, dude come in. Haven't seen you two in forever, man. ANDY, PETE AND PATRICK ARE HERE." He paused, looked down and took another bite of his burrito. "AND THEY'RE HOLDING HANDS GET DOWN HERE." Joe ran up the stairs of Andy's house to go and get him. 

Joe got Andy downstairs and I got Patrick situated on the couch before sitting down next to him. I laced my fingers with his, smiling softly at him. I wished I could calm his nerves and ease his fears. But truth be told, this was a really difficult thing for him to do. All I could do was support him. I gave his hand a gentle squeeze before Andy and Joe sat down on the couch opposite us. 

Andy chuckled, "I don't think I've ever seen Pete look so serious. Are you gonna tell us you're quitting the band? Or that you and Patrick are together? Because I hope the first doesn't happen, but I have been guessing since you two met each other sixteen years ago that you'd end up together."

Patrick cleared his throat and looked up to face Andy and Joe. 

"I'd rather not explain the full story. But basically some things happened at that _Infinity On High_ party. I ended up drunk and I hooked up with someone. And well... I'm pregnant. "

Joe burst into a fit of giggles, almost doubling over into the floor. "Pat, I was with you there. You weren't that drunk and there's no way you're pregnant."

"Yes there is Joe. I'm not Patrick... Well, I wasn't always Patrick. I was born female. And I still have fully functioning female parts. I wore a binder and loose clothes so no one would notice and I was taking testosterone shots. I stopped because I was getting sick and I thought it was because of them. I kept getting sicker and sicker and I finally went to see my family doctor. That was when I found out I was pregnant. I found out about two months ago. I'm almost six months pregnant." 

Andy spoke up, his sweet voice breaking the tension. "I believe you Patrick. Is there any thing we can do to help?'

"I don't think so. I've honestly been pretty much living with Pete for the past few weeks after an eventful evening with Gabe landed me at Pete's. We finally admitted our love for each other and we are officially a couple now. Uhm... I have a kid on the way. I was gonna sell my house but now I guess I'll definitely need it. I can't exactly crash with friends if I have a kid. My house really isn't set up to have kids in though."

"Baby. I know we haven't been together long.. But... Well..... My house _is_ built for kids. It's still kidproofed from Bronx's baby days. Would you like to move in with me?" I asked. 

"Actually, yeah. I would love to live with you." 

Joe smiled, eyeing mine and Patrick's joined hands. "I'm so glad you two finally got together. And thank you for coming out to us. It'll be difficult to work having a baby in to things, and hiding your secret from the world will be a little more difficult. But we will talk all of that out. Pete, why don't you get Patrick home and we'll talk after we do the interview tomorrow? He looks hungry." 

Patrick nodded in agreement and stood to hug Joe and Andy. I hugged them as well and then we all ended up group hugging in the middle of Andy's living room, with Patrick crying tears of joy in the middle of us. 


	8. Chapter 8

I came in from the kitchen after cooking to find Patrick laying on the bed, mumbling softly to his belly. He was telling the baby of how she was going to be loved very much by both of her dads. And it truly lifted my heart for him to refer to me as a dad of the miracle in him. I knew what I wanted to do, but I had absolutely no idea of how to do it in a way that would bring Patrick, the love of my life, the joy he so deserved. It was sending me into a panic.

I slid outside into the cool October air, wearing nothing but a pair of jeans and some beaten Chucks. I had to clear my mind. I didn't want to worry Pat though, so I sent him a text explaining I was going for a walk.

His reply came within seconds. _'Grab a coat baby. I love you.'_

  
I grabbed a hoodie off the hook and my wallet and went outside. There was a wonderful store right down the road I'd walk to and I knew exactly what I needed to get.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, if you like this, share this with your friends, please? Kudos, subscription, and comments are always welcome.

After about ten minutes of staring at the glass cases in the store and realizing I had absolutely no clue what I was doing, I called Meagan. I wanted this gift to be absolutely perfect. And in the fragile state he was in, I definitely didn’t want this to go sour and end up upsetting Patrick. So I knew I had to call in for help. 

Meagan wasted no time getting to the store, making the thirty minute drive in less than twenty. Her swollen stomach was the first thing I saw as she got out of the car. She looked as if she could give birth any minute. 

“Heyo Wentzaroni. What can I help you with? You said something about a present for Patrick?” 

 

“Yeah, I want to get him something really nice. Like…. To uh.. Ask him to marry me?”

 

“What?! You’re proposing?!”

 

“Is it too soon? Maybe I should wait. I just figured with the baby…”

 

“No, shut up. I just thought you’d never do it. I’m glad you’re gonna do it. I’m glad you’re letting me help too.”

 

Meagan looked through the selection in the counter, pausing to ask me various questions about Patrick’s likes, his dislikes, his favorite color. More than an hour had passed and I could tell she was about ready to give up when the clerk asked what we were looking for. I told him I was looking for an engagement ring for my boyfriend. 

 

“How long have you boys been together?” He asked me. 

 

“Five years.” I lied. 

 

“Oh okay. Well I think I know of a few options. Give me just a minute.”

 

The man went into the store room, coming back with a tray of shining rings. One in the top corner caught my eye. It had a silver band, with three diamonds set into the metal. It looked beautiful, but not too feminine. I pointed it out to the man, asked for the price on it. 

 

“Oh that one, it’s six- hundred. But I feel like this proposal has been a long time coming. Two- hundred.” 

 

I handed him the cash and traded it for the ring, before turning to let Meagan admire it. 

 

“It’s beautiful!” She exclaimed. “Anywhere else you wanna go, or do you want to go back to your house?” 

 

“Well, I want to go get him some flowers from that shop he likes. The one Hayley owns.” 

 

“Oh yeah, he’d love that.” 

 

Since it was a lot longer of a walk, Meagan let me ride along with her and we drove to the flower shop owned by our good friend Hayley Williams. 

 

Hayley sat at the counter, her bright blue hair decorated with spare daisies. She wore an outfit that looked like it came directly from the eighties. A bright pink jacket, white tee and high waisted capris. She had a phone in one hand, and was writing into a receipt book with the other. It took a good two minutes for her to notice us, she was so busy. 

 

“Hey, Hales. I need something.”

“What do you need babe?” 

 

“Some flowers. For Patrick. And uh…. Some chocolate. Dark chocolate. It’s his favorite. I’m sorry I’m rambling I’m super nervous. I’m gonna propose tonight.”

 

“What no way congrats!!!” 

 

She skipped over to the table filled with flowers, picking two dozens and wrapping them up for me in heart patterned plastic and a red bow. Then she got a huge box of chocolates and gave them to me. 

 

“Good luck, my friend. These are on the house. Get home to your man.” 

 

I hugged her, taking the roses and the box, nearly crying from nerves and joy. 

 

“Thank you so much. Meagan, can I get a ride home?” 

 

Meagan and I loaded into her car and she dropped me at my front door. I hid all the things in the mud closet I knew Patrick and I both never used, hoping he wouldn’t find them before I ended up proposing. 


	10. Chapter 10

The bottom floor of my house was completely empty, no sign of Patrick. I searched the upstairs as well, not finding him. I was worried he’d left while I was gone, but I opened my door to find him sprawled on my- our- bed. He was snoring lightly, and smiling in his sleep. I pulled back the covers on my side, crawling into the bed next to him. He stirred slightly before snuggling up to me and going back to sleep. The lull of his heart was making me drift off and before I knew it, I was asleep as well. 

 

I woke up with Patrick still in my arms, a smile still on his gorgeous face. I wrapped my hand around his stomach, glad to know we’d be welcoming a life into the world soon. 

 

I wanted to propose to Patrick that day, so I went downstairs got everything from the closet to set up everything for his surprise. 

 

Half of the roses went on the nightstand next to Patrick, and half of the remainder waited for him on the kitchen counter. The petals from the rest made a trail from our bed to the bathtub, spilling into the tub. I would prepare a hot bath for him while he ate breakfast filled with lavender bubble bath and rose petals. I lit candles all around it, doing my best to set up a romantic bath for him. After I was satisfied with the set up in the bathroom, I headed to the kitchen to whip up a good breakfast for him. 

 

Eggs, bacon, oatmeal, the whole nine yards. I spent an hour cooking and setting everything out. When all the platters were arranged on the counter perfectly, I went to our room to wake Patrick. 

 

He still slept on like an angel, even though the entire house smelled like food. I shook him awake, kissing him as soon as his eyes were open. “I made you breakfast baby. And after that you can take a relaxing bath. Then we can do whatever you want. This day is all about you.” 

 

He smiled, rubbing his eyes. “Thank you sweetheart. I’ll take you up on that breakfast. I love you.” 

 

“I love you, Patrick Stump. More than anything.” 

 

The spread on the table made Patrick smile as I made his plate. He cleared two plates and stole occasional bites from mine until we were both finished. 

 

“Thanks Pete. That was amazing.”

 

“Anything for you, Trickadoo.” I sang, pulling him into a hug. I planned to propose at the end of the day, but I wanted it to be perfect before I did. My mind was in a frenzy, terrified he would say no. Logically, I doubted he would say no, but my thoughts still raced. 

 

“Will you take a bath with me?” Patrick asked, interrupting my thoughts. 

 

“Of course I will.”


	11. Chapter 11

"So, what movie are we going to watch?" Patrick asked, splashing me. 

I did my best to dodge the spray coming towards me, splashing him back. "Why don't you pick baby? This day is about you. Only you." 

"Hmm..." he pondered. "Howl's Moving Castle?" 

"Sounds good. Now enjoy your bath Trick." 

The aroma coming from the water was tranquil, relaxing both of us. I could tell Patrick was still half asleep and this was relaxing him further. He didn't get much of a chance to relax, so I was glad he was getting this now. Between the stress of the band and being pregnant, I knew it had to take a toll. Especially since he didn't want anyone to know that he was pregnant. 

I tried to put myself in his shoes. See things from the way he has to see them. I've known him since he was seventeen, and I never thought he was transgender. I never knew. No one else in the band did. I suppose people he grew up with knew, but Joe knew him before I did and he didn't know. He's a world famous rockstar, and no one knows that he's transgender. So he keeps that secret, probably of his own choice, considering he didn't even tell his best friends until recently. And that's okay. That's livable. Very little chance of people finding that out. He even told me that just in case anyone was to start looking around, he paid to have his birth certificate altered. But to throw in him being- noticeably- pregnant, that made it harder to hide. There would be plenty of people to support him, but I know him. I know the worry wart he is. He is probably so anxious that we will loose fans. That we won't have any fans, we won't sell any more music, et cetera. I can look in his eyes and see that he's terrified. And I would be too. 

I apparently got lost in thought, because Patrick started waving his fingers in front of my face. "Petey, babe. You zoned out. I was trying to tell you I'm ready to go watch the movie, if you are. "

"Yeah babe. I'm sorry, I was just thinking. I'm ready."

Patrick gave me a confused look, pulling the plug on the tub. I leaned forward and kissed his forehead gently, getting out of the tub so I could get towels for the both of us. The first towel I grabbed was one of Bronx's from when he was a toddler. One of the hooded towels, with a duck on top of it. I jokingly put it over Patrick's head, kissing him and laughing.

"You look precious."

"You're an idiot." He chuckled, pulling down an adult sized towel and wrapping around himself. "Do I have to get dressed?" 

"No, you don't. I didn't plan on getting dressed either. But it's usually cold in my living room, so you might want to grab a blanket. There's really fluffy ones in the crate under my bed. I'll get one out for you." I wrapped my towel around my waist and went to my room searching for a blanket fluffy enough for Patrick. I also wanted to make sure the ring was still hidden in my nightstand drawer where I had put it. I planned to propose to Patrick when we went to bed that night. 

By the time I made it back into the living room, he was already laying on the couch, movie playing. I crawled in behind him, snuggling up to him and whispering the lines I knew by heart to him. 


	12. Chapter 12

I spread out across the half of my couch that wasn't occupied by Patrick when the movie ended and smiled at him. He had woken up right as the credits rolled. 

“Hey babe?” I asked.

“Yes, Petey?”

“I have a question.”

“Ooh what is it baby?” Patrick asked, sitting up on the couch next to me. 

I gulped and took two deep breaths before I continued. I'd thought long and hard about it, and decided to propose. "Patrick, you're my best friend. I'm lucky to have you as a lover. And I want you to be mine forever.” I slid off the couch, getting on one knee on front of him. "Patrick Martin Vaughn Stump, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"  
   
He sat speechless before sliding off the couch as well and pulling me into a kiss.  
   
Patrick and I sat for hours, talking about how things would be when we were married. How it'd be with the baby. How to work in concerts and tours. The wedding colors. We took pictures together. Just hours of fun and decision making.  
   
After Patrick fell asleep, I pulled up my Twitter feed. I tweeted #Wentzfamily with a picture of Patrick's ring sitting in the box. I checked my notifications and closed the app.  
   
The second I did so, several notifications through Twitter flashed across my screen. I put my phone on silent and placed it on my night stand to cuddle Patrick.  
   
We had an interview scheduled for the next morning, so I decided to attempt sleep. I went to my bathroom to take my night medicine. The dosage, which never worked, was one pill a night. I popped four into my mouth and swallowed them dry before heading back to bed. I collapsed next to Patrick and fell out before I had even finished sliding off my pants. We’d planned to stop over at Andy’s to tell him and Joe the next morning before the interview.


	13. Chapter 13

We went over to the Hurley residence, and Joe ordered some pizza from a nearby vegan place the four of us loved. All of us were relaxing, Patrick sleeping. The doorbell rang and Andy got up, waking a very disoriented looking Patrick. He sat there blinking for a few minutes with a faraway look in his eyes. He had woken up fully by the time Andy made it back into the living room.   
   
“Hey, Hurley, pass the pizza!" Patrick yelled, seeing that Andy had just gotten the pizza from the delivery boy. "I've been craving it something insane."  
   
Joe huffed. "Craving pizza? My, your baby has an odd appetite." He said.   
   
"Yeah, Troh, she’s like her dad.” I said.  
   
"C-can I talk to her?" He asked nervously.  
   
"Of course."  
   
Joe stood and then got to his knees in front of Patrick. "Hey honey. I will do my best to be the best uncle I can be. Patrick is such a great person and I’m sure you will be too. It’s my fault you’re here though. I’m sorry.”  
   
Patrick started crying uncontrollably and pulled Joe into a hug. Andy shot me a confused look from the couch where he was laying. I shrugged in response and picked up the pizza slice Trick had dropped.  
   
Andy cut away from the tearful embrace with his usual notice everything mannerisms. "Patrick, why are you wearing a ring?" he asked, puzzled.  
   
Patrick rang his right hand over the beautiful band and smiled. "Pete and I are getting married." The smile on his face and the blush creeping onto his cheeks made me fall all over. "I waited a lifetime, but he asked, finally. Of course I said yes."  
   
By this point, Joe had stopped talking to the baby. He huffed and left the room, slamming the door on his way out. Andy chased after him, trying to find out what was wrong. I got Patrick up from the house and followed the other half of our band outside. Andy and Joe were quietly talking, so we stayed a distance away and listened.  
   
"Andy... I was falling in love with Patrick. I could have tried to get him. But instead, I made a dumb choice. I didn’t go with my instincts and I just ignored what I felt for him. And now he is with Pete. I could have had something.. Maybe. But now Pete is going to be raising the baby. And it’s my fault that Patrick is pregnant. I’m so mad at myself Andy. I’m so upset.”

Andy smiled in the way only he could and wrapped his arm around Joe’s shoulders. “Look, I know this can be upsetting and I understand being in love with someone and not being able to be with them. But Joe, you’re married. You have Marie. Ruby. Another baby on the way. You couldn’t throw that away. And honestly everyone but Patrick has known how in love Pete has been with him. And they’ve both admitted their feelings. Let them live, and try to be happy for them. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Let’s go back inside okay?” 

Joe came inside, a lot calmer and apologized for making Patrick cry. Patrick hugged him and said it was okay and we all settled back down on the sofas until time for the interview. 

The Alternative Press building loomed in front of us after the long car ride there. I was nervous something would go wrong. I felt like I couldn’t breathe. We’d strategically dressed Patrick in a really loose hoodie and sweatpants so he could be comfy and not show his stomach, but I still worried someone would notice. Patrick had gained a lot of weight. I swallowed and got out of the car, helping Patrick out after me. He was also visibly nervous, but he was trying not to show it. 

I held his hand on the walk to the reception desk, all through sign in and even until we got to the room where the interview would be. He had insisted that I sit next to him, and that he was seated near the door in case something went wrong. 

We sat in our seats and the interviewer told us that it would be five minutes until we went on camera. It was being streamed live over their Twitter, Facebook and website. 

Those five minutes were spent getting us comfortable and a nice blonde woman counted down from five to two, giving the interviewer the signal. 

The AP reporter beamed across the table to me, ”So, Pete. You and Patrick. A lot of fans saw it coming. "  
   
I huffed, expecting that question to be asked. “I guess everyone but us saw it coming. But yeah, we're actually getting married later today. Our new album drops in two months, with a tour following a month after that. But, and honestly I have to say this all the time… Joe and Andy are a part of the band too. It’s not Patrick and Pete, it’s Fall Out Boy. Patrick never really liked the spotlight so we agreed that I would be a frontman of sorts, but we all contribute to the band. We all play an important part. ”

“You said it.” Dave smiled at me, nodding. 

Jessica perked up, seeing the awkward pause that had set in as a chance for her to ask questions. 

“So I know that Pete just said it’s not just you and him, Patrick, but I’ve noticed something.” She said.

“Oh yeah? What’s that?” Patrick asked. 

“Well here lately you’ve kind of avoided social media.”

“I’ve never really been that active.” He retorted. 

“Yes but you’ve been like mega absent lately. Is it because you’ve gotten fat?”

Joe’s mouth dropped open while Andy leaned closer to his mic. 

“I really don’t think that’s an appropriate question miss.” He said. 

Patrick looked at Jessica, obviously in shock. “I’m sorry, but that was really disrespectful. I have e a wonderful fiancé who feeds me well. We’ve been living together for a few months and I’ve been eating a little more. My ‘social media absence’ is because I don’t really like social media anyways, and I would much rather spend my time with Pete than boredom- induced scrolling through an app.”

Jessica was persistent in her berating of Patrick. 

“Yes, I get that. Maybe that was the wrong question. But I mean… Look at Pete’s ex’s. Jeanae, Ashlee. You’re nothing like them. For one… you’re a guy. And for two, you’re really overweight. I really don’t see this marriage lasting. Pete doesn’t want to settle with someone like you.” 

Patrick had started crying softly and I coughed uncomfortably. Andy and Joe shifted in their seats, also uncomfortable. Dave looked appalled. 

I grabbed my mic, looking at Jessica. 

“I think I speak for the band when I say I do not think we can finish this interview. You’ve disrespected me and my fiance, and my bandmate’s friend. Dave, I’m sorry we can’t finish.”

“It’s totally alright I understand.” He said. “Well, that’s all the time we have. Guys, I’m sorry for the embarrassment and disrespect. I’m Dave Andrews from Alternative Press and this has been a disastrous interview, with Fall Out Boy as our unfortunate guests. Hopefully they’ll come back.” He gave a signal to the camera man and he cut the feed. 

Once the feed had been cut, he faced Jessica. 

“What in the full hell was that?” He asked. 

“Oh nothing. Just wanted to know.” She shrugged innocently. 

“I expect your things to be out of your office by the time I get through talking to these guys. When they walk out the door, you better be gone or security will remove you. Am I clear?” He asked.

“Yes sir.”

“Go.” He said sternly.

She ran out of the room, her face bright red and tears slowly. 

Dave waited until she was completely gone before addressing us. 

“I am so sorry for that embarrassment. That was ridiculous of her. I will make sure she loses her job over this. And Patrick, you know that stuff isn’t true. You and Pete have loved each other for years. You guys will have a great marriage.”

“Thank you.” He smiled. 

“Well, I’ll let you guys go. I’m sorry if it seemed like I was ignoring you, Andy and Joe.”

“No it’s okay.” Andy said, Joe nodding. 

I grabbed Patrick’s hand and we left. We had a wedding to get ready for.


	14. Chapter 14

The wedding progressed without any problems and it came closer and closer to the date the baby was due. We were all in a frenzy, and none of us had a clue how to explain the child after she was old enough to tour. We'd decided to call a "hiatus" after she was born, time to heal, and her to get old enough while we thought of an explanation. In the meantime, we were working on the album. 

 

Patrick was the most worried, antsy for the baby. He worried it wouldn't be healthy or fine. I assured him every day that the baby would be great, just like all of us would be.

It was getting closer to the baby's due date. She was coming faster and faster with each day. We had most of the things that we needed, but I wasn't exactly ready to be a father.  
   
But the baby was coming one way or the other. Whether I was ready or not. I just had to be there for him when she did.  
   
"What's going on in your mind, baby?" Patrick whispered, coming behind me to wrap his arms around my waist.  
   
"Just thinking about her... what are we gonna do...?" I asked him.  
   
I was scared. Very scared. I wanted her, but it would be hard to explain where a random child came from.  
   
"Don't worry... we've got this. We'll all be perfect. And if push comes to shove, I'll tell the truth about me."  
   
My mouth dropped. Patrick was willing to out himself, just to save our band, if need be.  
   
"No, baby." I said.  
 

 

   
We had settled down with a movie in the background to take a nap when the phone rang. I answered to Andy, sounding extremely worried. "Meagan just went into labor, but it doesn't look good. She's asking for Patrick. How soon can you be here?"  
   
I woke Patrick, picking up his shoes and putting them on him after I'd gotten ready. I told Andy it'd be thirty minutes and we lived about twenty away.  
   
"Baby, get in the car. Meg's having her baby and she wants you there. The godfather has to be “has to be there or something. “  
   
He sleepily trudged to the Jeep, climbing in the back seat and falling asleep after he'd buckled. Chuckling, I loaded myself and a gift for the new baby into the seat, taking off. We made it to the hospital exactly two minutes before I told Andy we would. Patrick was nearly impossible to wake, and we made it in after the baby was already born.  
   
"Meagan I'm so sorry we're late, I was taking a nap."  
   
"Hey, hey. It's fine sweetie. You'll get to meet your god son in a minute. We named him Acheron Martin Camper. He at least had to have your middle name. "  
   
"That's a gorgeous name. I'm sure he is too.”  
   
As Patrick finished his sentence, a nurse came in holding a green blanketed bundle. "Let the guy in the fedora hold him. He's the god father. “  
   
Meagan shot the man a devilish look, daring him to "correct" her. In the shirt he was wearing, Patrick’s chest and stomach were both obvious, and he’d let his hair grow out a little. She’d made sure to put emphasis on all the male parts in her sentence.  
   
Without protest, he passed the now squealing child to the eager blonde.  
   
He held Acheron against his collar, bouncing him lightly every few seconds. A look of sheer panic crossed my boyfriend's face before he passed Meagan her baby.  
   
“Call the nurse." he whimpered, falling into my arms. Looking down, I noticed that his water had broken and my love was mid contraction. And he was bleeding.. Oh god, so much. I nearly passed out at the sight of all of it and I was scared to death I was about to lose the two people I loved more than anything in the world.

   
Meg pressed the call button. An orderly picked up on the second ring. "Yes Ms. Camper?"  
   
"One of my guests just went into labor. He can't walk at the moment so please come get him."  
   
   
Two nurses came in with a wheel chair, took one look at my husband and they immediately rushed him into surgery. "Mister Stump, I presume? " one asked, extending a hand to Patrick. “I'm nurse McKinnon, but I prefer to be called Jeremy. I've been briefed on your case, courtesy of Dr. Ivey. Let’s go have a baby.”

I sat in the room with Meagan, doing everything I could to try and stay calm, to no avail. After five hours, they finally came in and talked to me.  
   
"Mr. Wentz? They're both doing fine. You're a lucky man. You can come see him, but he isn't awake yet. We managed to stop the labor since it was too early."  
   
I allowed myself to be led into Patrick's room, glad I hadn't lost them but scared I would.


	15. Chapter 15

Patrick hugged me, sweat still on his brow. "We did it, baby."  
   
   
The cheerful nurse smiled, handing the baby to me. She handed Patrick a slip of paper, smiling still.

" I'll give you two a minute to fill out the birth certificate then I'll be back."  
   
"What should we name her?"  
   
I picked the now crying baby up and bounced her, easing her whimpers. "Patrick. you remember the night you first told me about her?"  
   
"Yeah, what about her."  
   
"We really should name her Kitten."  
   
"Sweetie, you're insane.”  
   
“No, no. Hear me out.. We'll call her Kit. No one else would know."  
   
He sighed, "Yeah, except for all her teachers and high school students. But I do like Kitt for a name."  
   
"Alright. Kitt..."  
   
"I want her to have your last name."  
   
I was honestly shocked at this. I knew we planned to spend forever together, but I would've thought she'd have his last name.  
   
"How about Stump-Wentz?" I asked.  
   
"Sure, sounds good. Kitt Stump- Wentz. I can't think of a middle name..."  
   
"Shoot, me either.. Uhm, how about Harlee Kitt Stump-Wentz? "  
   
The nurse walked in at that moment, smiling her approval. "That sounds beautiful. And you'll call her Kitt?"   
   
"Yes ma'am. Can the family and friends come see her now? "  
   
"I don't see why not. “

So Kitt spent the next few hours being passed between my mom, Pat's mom, Joe, and Andy.  
   
Her oceanic blue eyes smiled up at everyone as she giggled and tangled her tiny fingers in her dark brown curls. She was a beautiful.  
   
Joe seemed to be the most excited to hold her, even though he apologized to Patrick a billion times. He cuddled her and kissed her soft cheeks, singing to her. No one blamed him, and they were all glad that he would be in her life.


	16. Chapter 16

It had been about a week since we took Kitt home and she was a very fussy baby. Patrick tried his hardest with each passing day to help calm my nerves. The band still practiced as normal and we had a new album scheduled. But it would be hard to have a band and a baby. And a marriage.  
   
A few tracks had already been recorded, but a few hadn't even been written. But with the baby here, I had a few new ideas.  
   
“Little darling, eyes staring at mine. I promise to hold your hand, guide you through the darkest night. I know times are tough, things aren't okay. But baby, follow me. We'll make the brightest day.”

Since we hadn’t hadn’t had a day’s rest in a while, mom kept Kitt for the afternoon so the band could meet and talk everything out. None of us knew what to say, so of course the levelheaded Andy was the first to speak.  
   
   
"Guys when will we tour again? " he asked. "I'm ready to get back at it, but Kitt is so little. Of course we can't tour with a newborn."  
   
"No, you're right. Maybe we can write albums in the meantime, but hold off... Maybe two years before we tour?"  
   
"The fans won't like that. You drop an album, you follow up with a tour. Maybe we should just do a hiatus and work on solo stuff so they believe it. At least until she's three. Then Kitt can definitely tour with us. "  
   
We all agreed to one last concert in L.A. In two months time, we'd give our concert and announce our hiatus. 

“~~~~Time stamp 1 1/2 months later~~~~  
   
Kitt screamed from the other room as Patrick tried to mix her a bottle. I was trying to calm her down, to no avail when I had an idea.  
   
After putting the movie in the DVD player, Kitt still screamed. But once the first song started she calmed instantly. Finished with the mixing, Patrick screwed the lid onto her bottle and picked her up, feeding it to her. As she drank he sang, "Come with us and you will see this, our town of Halloween. This is Halloween. This is Halloween. Everyone hail to the pumpkin throne."  
   
Kitt finally fell asleep about halfway through her bottle, as she'd been fighting sleep most of the day.It'd been a tough past month with Kitt.  
   
Patrick took her to her basinet, next to our bed. Luckily, she didn't wake as he set her down.  
   
"You know our concert is in two weeks right?"  
   
"Yeah I know. I'm really not ready for it. But I've written some songs and I've talked to BeBe. She wants to work together. Andy and Joe have had their own thing for a while and you could go solo. We'll work it all out Patrick. I promise.” 


	17. Chapter 17

It was now less than three days before we planned to have our final concert. Everyone was sick with worry over how fans would take it, over who would watch Kitt during the concert which was planned to last from around 8 pm to 11:30 pm.  
   
But every detail was falling in place and all we could do was let it. In preparation for the Final Show, I'd gotten my hair dyed, a deep burgundy in my bangs. Patrick had also bleached his, and Joe cut the Jew Fro™. We all protested that, because it was "Your trademark, dude." as Andy had phrased it.  
   
Sure, we were stressed to the max, but we felt infinite. There was no denying the anxiety between the four of us. It just didn't seem to matter. Kitt was babbling more and more, trying to carry on conversation with all of us. We were still friends. No one was dying.  
   
"Hey, Wentz!" Joe yelled, throwing a drumstick in my direction. "We should totally get some guests.. Like more acts. To do songs with us. Go big before we go home. Like “ maybe Panic! can come do Nose Bleed. Get Trav, Lil Wayne. Everyone we have collabed with."  
   
"Troh, that is the best idea you've ever had. What do you two think?" I asked, addressing the remaining half of the band.  
   
"It will be hard to do, but yeah, I think it's a great idea."  
   
Andy piped up with another great suggestion. "Don't JUST do Fall Out Boy. Through in some covers, get other artists to come. Brendon and Hayley will be with us anyway. Get some Blink, Smiths, new stuff, old stuff. I personally think that Halsey would make a wonderful addition, but she's on tour. Maybe Melanie? She could come sing Cough Syrup with us.”  
   
Patrick piped up from the chair he was sitting in, feeding Kitt. “I know what we can do. Have the fans decide. Put a whole list of song for them to choose from and have the most popular ten be the songs we do.”  
   
“That’s a great idea!” Andy, Joe and I said at once.  
   
So we set to work compiling the list.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be asleep right now but there ain’t no rest for the wicked and oh dear am I wicked also wow this is short and I’m probably gonna spend forever writing the next chapter to make it good

Patrick made it well through the first half without a single hitch, singing from his custom director’s chair he’d had made for his dressing room about five years ago.He had a lot of dizzy spells since he gave birth to Kitt so hehad the chair there just in case he got dizzy again. He made it halfway through “Cough Syrup” before standing, and was able to stand throughout the rest of that song and all the way through “Tiffany Blews”. He decided to sit during his duet with Wiz, wanting to save up for the big finale. Since “Stayin’ Out” doesn’t require too much strain on his vocals, he could easily sit during that song.

 

I took center stage, rolling in to introduce the last song of the night.

 

“Now, many of you have heard rumor that we will be breaking up. That is NOT true, however we’re taking a hiatus for about three years. We want to haveplenty of times to get our lives caught up because, yes, we’ve had some struggles as a band over the past year or so. The fighting is over, and we’ve grown closer but we’re all at insane points in our lives. Pat and I are married. We adopted sweet little Kitt a few months ago. Joe has a family now and Andy has a new deal for a Crossfit thing. We’re all really busy in our lives. So we’re gonna take a break for a while guys. To finish out I’ll have, if you please, Mr. Brendon Urie, Ian, Alex, Hayley, Wiz, Travie,Lil Wayne, come to the stage please. We will be performing Bohemian Rhapsody for you guys. I hope you had a wonderful night and we’ll see you again.

 

Patrick and the rest of the singers took their places in a line across the stage, Patrick in the middle. He opened his mouth to sing, and closed it again. He took a deep breath and let it out and tried again before collapsing on the stage.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And also I just now remember i haven't really put bronx in the story so for custody, ashlee keeps him for a month and then pete keeps him for a month.

Everyone crowded around Patrick and the crowd that had been screaming in excitement was now hushed in fear. We all worried what was going on, because who wouldn't worry about the unknown? It snuck up on us and left us all petrified. No one knew what to do until we saw the blood. 

 

Patrick had hit his head, and it hit something hard enough to make him bleed. There was a small pool next to him, and the crimson kept spilling. I dropped to my knees next to him and grabbed his wrist, feeling for a pulse. I pushed down here, there, all the way up his forearm. Everyone was silent as I searched for a sign of life in my husband. 

 

One second passed.

 

Two seconds. 

 

Three seconds. 

 

_There_! I thought to myself. I found the pulse. It was faint but it was there. 

 

“Someone call a 911!” I heard someone yell into a microphone. 300 cell phones whipped out at one, dialing. “No, not all of you. It'll tie up the line and we won’t be able to get in touch with them. You, front row, purple shirt. Call please?”

 

A girl who looked to be in her early teens pressed the call button on her cell and gave the necessary information to the operator who told her an ambulance would be there in about twenty minutes. 

 

I stayed by Patrick’s side, holding his hand and crying. 

 

“You put me through way too much excitement, Lunchbox. I can’t handle this.” 

 

I stayed next to him, immobile until the paramedics came and asked me to move out of the way so they could help him. It broke my heart to see my husband being loaded onto the stretcher, his arms hanging limp at his side. The light caught his wedding band as he was being loaded into the back end of the vehicle. Meagan came out from the wings and handed Kitt to me as I walked up to talk to the paramedic. 

 

“You are his husband, correct?” She asked.

 

“Yes ma’am.”

 

“Okay, get in the back. Is the little one coming with you?”

 

“Yes, she’s our daughter.”

 

“Okay, well we have an infant carrier or you can hold her.”

 

“I think I’ll hold her. She’s actually too small for a car seat. We have to pack hers with a lot of blankets and stuff.”

 

“Alright just hold on tight.” 

 

As I was climbing in the back of the car, my phone rang. Checking the caller I.d., I cursed.

 

_Ashlee._

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hey. Are you still getting Bronx tonight? It’s your month.” 

 

“Oh dang… I completely forgot. Uh, something is wrong with Pat. Will you meet us at the hospital?”

 

“Yeah, I can do that. Hopefully he’s okay.”

 

“I hope so. Thank you.”


	20. Chapter 20

As soon as we got to the hospital, they kicked me out of the ambulance and rushed Patrick into the building. A medic stopped me and told me that I'd be able to see Patrick in about an hour, if i had anything to do in the mean time.

Ashlee met me at the hospital, Bronx holding her hand. He looked so worried, and tears were on the edge of his eyes  

"Daddy is Patty gonna be okay?" He asked me. 

"Yes Bronx. He's gonna be fine. Me and your sister and you are gonna go see him right now okay?"

"Okay dad."

I thanked Ashlee, took Bronx's backpack and headed into the hospital. Kitt started cooing from the baby carrier that was attached to my chest. She had gotten ahold of a strap and was chewing on it happily. I wished I could have the worries she currently had  Instead I worried my husband was going to die. 

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little fluff to lighten.

The halls seemed to stretch forever, especially having to walk two children down them. Bronx was still a child, and Kitt was too little to understand every thing. I had spoken to a nurse who told me they'd rushed Patrick into surgery and that they would come get us when he was in the recovery room. I bounced Kitt the whole time, hoping to keep her calm  

She started crying inconsolably as we sat down in the waiting room chairs, patiently, anxiously waiting the doctor. I tried changing her, burping her, feeding her, her pacifier. Nothing worked. Bronx's face lit up with an idea. 

"Can I hold her daddy?!" Bronx asked excitedly. I hated that his first time meeting her was in the hospital with his step dad in critical condition, but I was glad he seemed to be happy with her existence. 

"Sure bud  But I'll have to help you. Let's move to that couch over there so it's easier. Sound good?"

"Sure does." He beamed, running over to the couch. 

I chuckled and gathered our belongings and following my energetic son. He could always cheer me when things were bleak.

He held his arms out as soon as I sat down, a huge smile plastered on his face. 

"Hang on buddy I have to get her situated."

I unbuckled the carrier and got Kitt out of it, placing her in my son's arms.

"She's so cute. What's her whole name dad?"

"Harlee Kitt Stump-Wentz." 

"That's cute." He mused. "Hey dad?" 

"Yes son?"

"She has two last names."

"Yes."

"Yours. And Patrick's. Why does she have both your names?"

"Well son. Me and Patrick got married. Kitt is our daughter." 

"I was wondering how I got another sister." 

"Yeah, she's mine and Patrick's."

"Do I have to call Patrick dad?" Bronx asked, readjusting Kitt in his arms  

"If you want to bud."

"I do."

"Okay." I smiled.

"I love Patrick. I wanted him to be my family for a long time. I'm glad he's my dad." 

"I'm glad to hear that buddy." I said, ruffling his hair. 

He smiled at me, and looked at Kitt who had fallen asleep in his arms. "Daddy she's heavy. Can you get her?" 

"Yeah I got her." I pulled the sleeping baby out of my child's arms, smiling at the miracle she was. 

A door opened and a doctor looked at me. 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character death   
> Infant death

"Mr. Wentz?" He asked. 

"Yes sir?"

"Your husband is ready to see you now. He's awake." 

"Come on Bronx, let's go see Patrick."

"Dad." He corrected me. 

"Let's go see dad." I grabbed his hand and gathered his backpack and the diaper back, apologizing to the doctor for not being ready. 

"It's no problem, sir. They're well behaved children."

"Thank you."

"You all ready to see dad?" I asked Bronx and Kitt, heading toward the doctor.

Bronx nodded and Kitt smiled as we went down another hallway, being led to Patrick's room. 

We entered the room and Patrick laid on the bed, tubes hooked up to him. He smiled as he saw us. 

"Hi Bronx" he said, motioning for a hug. 

"Hi dad." Bronx said, hugging him. 

"And hey Kitt. And hello sweetie. Thank you for bringing the kids. I'm sorry I passed out." 

"It's okay baby. " 

I handed Bronx my phone so he could play games and stepped out of the  room to speak with the doctor. 

"So, what happened? Do we know?"

"We do. We haven't told your husband anything yet, because he just woke up."

"Well, what happened?" 

"Mr. Wentz, how old is your daughter?"

"Two months, why?"

"Just being sure of something. How often do you and your husband have sex?" 

"What kind of question is that? I don't know.. Often?" 

"Mr. Wentz, your husband had a miscarriage. It happened a couple weeks ago and he passed out due to complications. He hit his head pretty hard on the stage but from what we can see, there isn't any brain damage."

"Wait..a.. He had a miscarriage?"

"Yes sir. I'm sorry for your loss." 

"Can.. can I be with Patrick when you tell him?" 

"Yes sir. Would you like your son to go to the children's room while we talk?"

"Yeah that's a good idea." 

We entered the room and I tried my best not to show the hurt I was feeling. Bronx was lounging across his chair playing angry birds and Patrick was humming softly. 

"Hey Bronx? They have a toy room, do you want to go check it out?"

"Yeah!" He smiled, setting my phone down and jumping up. 

"Okay, I'm gonna walk you over there. It's just down the  hall if you need anything."

"Okay."

I went over and kissed Patrick's head before taking Bronx's hand and walking him to the room. 

"Be good, don't make a mess."

"Okay daddy I will."

"Thank you son." 

I walked back towards the room, bouncing Kitt. She had started to wake up and was slightly fussy. By the time I got to the room, she was in tears. I opened the door with one hand and rubbed her back with the other. 

Patrick noticed how fussy she was and asked the doctor if he could hold her. 

"Yes that should be fine. Just be careful." 

So with that I unbuckled her and handed her to her dad. He cradled  her in his arms and began singing, rocking her gently. In two minutes, she was  sleeping. 

"So what happened?" Patrick asked the  doctor. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently, preparing myself.

"Well, Patrick. I'm sorry you tell you you had a miscarriage. You passed out due to complications." 

"Oh... I thought it was because I hadn't eaten yet." 

" I wish it was honey." I said, squeezing Patrick's hand. 

Tears gathered in his eyes, threatening to spill. "How far along was I?" 

"About a week. I'm so sorry." 

"It's okay. I wouldn't have been able to take care of babies that close together anyways. Blessing in disguise right?" He said, crying. 

"I'm right here baby. You know that."

"I do." 

The doctor wrote a few things down before turning to us. "I am going to give you guys a couple minutes alone and then come back and do a vitals check. " 

"Okay. thank you sir." 

"You're welcome. I'm sorry I had to tell you that though. Would you guys like something to eat?"

"Yes please." Patrick said. 

"I'll have something sent up when I do vitals." 

"Thank you." 

He nodded and left the room. 

I looked at Patrick and the tears both of us had held spilled. I climbed into the bed with him and wrapped my arms around him whispering into his hair. 

' _it'll be okay'_ I told him and myself. But I knew it wouldn't. It was tragic. 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't posted in forever. I had a bad depression spell and then I got really sick.

The nurse came in to check Patrick's vitals and we were both crying uncontrollably. Especially Patrick. I could feel his heart breaking. And it worried me. I didn't know if this would drive him to doing something stupid, but I knew I couldn't lose my husband. I couldn't raise Kitt on my own either. I couldn't raise any kid on my own. That's why Bronx lived with Ashlee for a month at a time. 

"Sir, we are going to have to give you an iv. Its just a dose of Ativan so we can get accurate vitals. Is that okay?"

"Yes ma'am, Patrick answered softly. 

The nurse left the room and Patrick turned to me. 

"Sweetie.. Will you call my mom?"

"Yes I will. Do you want me to tell her anything?"

"Yes please honey."

I pulled my cell phone from my back pocket, stepping into the hallway. I dialed the number I'd had on speed dial number two for the past sixteen years. Yes, it would have been quicker to press the two, but I was buying time. 

One ring, two. 

"Hello?"

"Hey Patricia. It's Pete."

"Oh hi Pete. I didn't expect a call from you today. Do you need me to babysit?"

"No, but can you get to the hospital? Patrick.. Ah... Patrick had a miscarriage."

"Oh no baby I'm so sorry. I'll be there in thirty minutes." 

"Thank you." I mumbled, sliding my phone back into my pocket and collapsing. I felt the panic attack coming before it hit. My breathing started coming in unevenly and I passed out. 


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fluff chapter <3

God knows how much time passed before I came to. I'd run myself ragged trying to be strong for Patrick and I would do it again and again if it meant that he could hurt a little bit less. He truly was the love of my life. 

I ran my fingers through my greasy hair and sighed. Patricia would probably be here soon, but I wasn't in a proper state to go back into Patrick's room yet. I knew Twitter would be a mess, asking if Patrick was okay. There wasn't a point in idly scrolling through social media when my husband was in that state anyways. Now would probably be a good time to go check on Bronx. 

I walked down the hallway to my son with no idea what to tell him if he asked about Patrick. He was okay, sure, but what to tell my kid? I couldn't exactly tell him his step dad had a miscarriage. That would confuse him. 

Bronx saw me walking towards him and jumped happily, tossing a toy dinosaur and running my way. 

"Daddddy!!!!" he cheered, enveloping me in those tiny arms. "I missed you. How's dad?"

"He's doing good buddy. Hey, Patrick is gonna have to stay here for a few days. Would you wanna go home with grandma until he gets out?" 

"No daddy her house smells weird." 

"I meant Patrick's mom. Would that be okay?"

"Oh. Yeah that's fine."

"Thanks buddy. I need you to play in here a little bit longer, then I'll come get you and you can go home with grandma. I've gotta talk to her and make sure it's okay. If not, me and you will go home tonight and come back in the morning." 

"Okay daddy I love you." Bronx pressed a kiss to my neck and I smiled. This little boy was way too good for me. 

"Okay buddy, I've gotta go talk to your grandma and Patrick. Be good?" 

"Okay." he smiled, going to retrieve the dino he'd thrown a few minutes before.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the ending was rushed i got busy writing

Patricia was waiting at the door when I got to the room. I'd been deep in thought and hadn't noticed that she'd walked right by me. You could tell she'd been crying. We both had. 

"Hi Pete." she greeted me, wrapping her arms around me. 

"Thank you for coming. He asked me to call."

"Thank you for calling me. I wanna be here for my child and his husband." 

"Well, let's go talk to him." 

Patrick was stretched across the bed, staring at the tiny television in the corner of the room. He wasn't paying attention to the program at all, just looking to look. I could only imagine what was swirling through his head. Patricia and I stood there for several minutes before she cleared her throat, trying to get Patrick's attention. 

He blinked several times, tuning back into reality instead of his thoughts. Seeing his mother brought a smile to his face. 

"Hi mom. Thank you for coming. Sorry it was like this though."

"Hey baby, don't be sorry." she moved to hug him and they both smiled. It was easy to tell that they were close. 

I looked back on all the years that I'd known Patrick and I honestly couldn't think of a time him and his mom weren't close. She was a kind, caring, sweet woman. She'd always shown me love and hospitality which had tripled since Pat and I got married. 

I took a seat in the chair not being taken up by Patricia and dozed off, giving them time to talk to each other.


	26. Chapter 26

I woke up to someone shaking me. Patricia was trying to tell me she had to go home, and was going to get Bronx. She passed Kitt to me and I kissed her little nose, still waking up. 

While I was asleep, the doctor had came in and told Patrick they'd be keeping him for observation for the next three  days. They'd asked that I go home until I could pick him up, as they didn't want the baby staying that long and disrupting patients. So I gathered the diaper bag, kissed my husband and headed to the car.

Nothing confused me more than infant car seats. I sat Kitt in the seat and struggled with the straps for five minutes before finally getting her situated and pulling the lap belt across. She cooed and pushed at the toys strapped to the handle of her seat, earning a smile from me. The light in my darkness. 

After I was certain she wasn't going anywhere, I got buckled into my own seat. I pushed the start button on the car, braking and letting loose a sigh. 

I knew I wasn't a good father. When Bronx was her age, I'd nearly taken my own life. I was a terrible father to him then. I was definitely trying a lot harder with Kitt. It had nothing to do with her not being my child, it was that I just wasn't a good parent. You'd think it'd be easier as I got older. But with all the stress, I worried about Kitt for the next three days.

But the days passed, without incident. She wasn't very fussy and was  easy to take care of. The only time she fussed was the bumpy ride to the hospital to pick up her dad. 

He looked more than relieved to see us. He went straight for Kitt, smiling and picking her up, snuggling her close to his chest. I snuck my phone from my pocket and snapped a picture of my family and posted it. 

This was the first picture we'd released of Kitt. We hadn't really thought of context to explain her existence yet, so I just posted the photo with the caption of 'Harlee Kitt Stump-Wentz'. 

Patrick scolded me for taking a picture of him without his hat on, worrying his hair was too thin. I assured him he looked perfect, earning a kiss.

"Can we go home darling?" He asked. 

"You are my home." I replied, reaching for Kitt. "And so are you baby." I told her. Patrick and I buckled her in together and got in the car


	27. Chapter 27

"The doctor said I'll probably be depressed." Patrick said, after being silent half the ride. 

"I know. I'm here though."

"We can't do anything for six weeks."

"That's fine. We don't have to do anything until you're absolutely ready."

"Okay." He whispered, grabbing my hand and squeezing it. 

I pulled into the driveway of our home, taking in the situation. Patrick would need extra care. I'd have to watch what I said because the last thing I wanted was to hurt him. 

"What's on your mind?" He asked  

"Thinking about our little girl." I lied. 

"You're so sweet." He kissed my cheek and unbuckled. 

"I'll get Kitt in." Patrick said, opening her door.

"Okay baby. I'll get your stuff." 

We filled our hands and went into the house. It felt like I hadn't been there in years, because those three days without my love made this home feel empty. 

I set all the bags down and put the baby down for a nap, then joined Patrick on the couch for a cuddle.

We fit together like a puzzle. I held his hand in mine, admiring the simple band on his finger. He was mine until we died. And I was the luckiest person ever. 


	28. Chapter 28

We'd both fallen asleep when a knock on the door woke me up. I unentangled myself from my husband's arms and went to answer the door. It was late evening, dark outside already. Who could be at our house anyway. 

 _Better not be Gabe._ I thought to myself.

I laughed, remembering the last time that Gabe had been at my house. A lot had changed since then. There was no longer a trail of beer cans to wade through. It was spotless around the entire house. I had no trouble getting to the door. 

I opened the door to find a stranger. He had shoulder length black hair and a bright smile that looked like it could easily charm someone. 

"Hello, may I help you?" I asked him. 

He smiled at me. "Does Patrick Stump live here? I went to his house, but the landlord said he'd moved to this address. I'm a high school friend. Kevin Wise." 

 

I held my hand out and shook his. "Pete Wentz. I'll go get him." 

"Thank you. I'd just like to talk for a minute."

"Of course. Come in, sit down." I said, pointing to the ottoman in the front hall. "He's asleep so I'll have to wake him up." 

I left him sitting there and went into the living room. Patrick still snoozed on our sofa, so I shook him awake and gave him a kiss so he wouldn't be mad at me for waking him up.

"What is it?" He asked, his voice grumpy. 

"There is someone here for you baby. Kevin Wise."

"I don't know a Kevin. Give me a minute to get situated." 

Kitt started crying from the other room and Patrick groaned. 

"Let me go get her. Go talk to this guy, I'll be there in a second."

I went back to find Kevin in the same place I'd left him, smiling. 

"Sorry, Pat had to get our little one. She just woke up from her nap."

"Oh that's fine. I don't have anywhere to be."

Patrick came into the room a minute later, bouncing the baby against his chest. He smiled at me, having not noticed Kevin yet.

Our guest moved from foot to foot, getting anxious. 

"Patrick." He said softly. 

 Patrick turned and the smile faded from his face, replaced by pure rage. 

"Get out of my house." He growled. 

My mouth dropped, amazed at Patrick's anger. I touched his arm lightly, and he shoved me off. 

Kevin crossed his arms, looking irritated. "You know what I want."

"No." Patrick said through his teeth. 

"She's my baby."

"No she isn't. She's mine and Pete's."

"I am her father." Kevin said raising his voice. 

"You're not getting the baby." Patrick and I said in unison.

"Oh I'm not? That's okay. I'll see you in court." He said, glaring at me. "I'll show myself out." 

He walked out of our house, slamming the  door behind him. Patrick passed Kitt to me before falling to his knees, sobbing. 


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow several.chapters in a day almost like I'm up to something

After several hours, I was able to get Patrick calmed down enough that he would sleep. I poured him a glass of milk and sent him to bed. After he was settled, I bathed our daughter and sent her to bed as well. 

That left me alone with my thoughts.  Honestly a scary thing. But I  had no thoughts of harming myself, which surprised me. I was focused on the welfare of my family and the gut wrenching feeling I got when Patrick cried. I could tell I was maturing. I no longer freaked out when asked to change a diaper, or to feed her. I put her to sleep almost every night. I didn't worry about my fathering skills anymore. I just worried for Patrick. 

Patrick swore he was fine. 

He  continued to swear he was fine when the court papers came. 

* * *

 


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so hard for me to write. I cried, honestly. 
> 
>  
> 
> This is the last chapter before the finale.

A simple document, a bunch of legal terms. He had requested that a DNA test be done , and since he had gotten a good lawyer before we had the chance to, it had to be granted.

 

There was an appointment set up, five days later, at the department of social services. No guarantee that we would lose her if the proof came out that she was his child.

 

Patrick fretted, nonetheless. He was inconsolable, spending as much time with Kitt as possible. Bronx had started to act out a little, because he wasn't getting very much attention from Patrick. Even though he worried, I assured him every single day that we would not lose her, she was ours forever.

 

Most nights, this made him feel better. Other nights it didn't.

 

I brought up, once again, how everything would be okay.

 

Patrick looked at me, exhausted. He inhaled, exhaled, looked away and repeated.

 

"Get out." He whimpered.

 

"Get out? What do you mean get out?" I asked.

 

"Just leave... Come back tomorrow and we'll talk. I don't know. I can't do this."

 

"Sweetie you don't mean that."

 

"Yes I do Peter. Please.. Make this easy on both of us."

 

I took a deep breath, shook my head, and went to pack an overnight bag for Bronx and I.

 

Our bedroom was spotless, as always. I felt empty in it. For the first time in a while, it felt like I was in a stranger's home. I gathered a few things of mine, enough clothes to fit in a small duffel, and crossed the hall to Bronx's room.

 

He sat at a table, whirring his toy plane through the air. I smiled at him, lost in his innocence.

 

"Hey booga." I said, getting his attention.

 

"Hi Daddy!" He cheered.

 

"Can you get together some toys? We are gonna stay with Nana for a couple days."

 

"Okay. What about dad and kittkitt?"

 

"They're gonna stay here for a bit son. We'll just be gone for a few days."

 

"So it's a road trip?" He asked.

 

"Sure is buddy. Get some toys, I'll get your clothes."

 

He skipped around the room, picking up his favorite toys and putting them in a backpack hanging on his door. In less than five minutes, we were completely packed.

 

"Go out to the car Bronxie. I'll be there in a second."

 

"Okay daddy." He paused for a second and then yelled "bye dad! Bye Kitt! See you soon I love you!"

 

Bronx then ran full speed out the door, his shoes lighting up as his feet smacked the pavement.

 

I walked into the living room where I'd left Patrick. He was sitting on the couch, head in his hands. When he noticed my presence, he stood.

 

I pulled him into a hug, tears spilling over.

 

"I love you Patrick Martin Vaughn Stump- Wentz. Ever since I saw you in those stupid argyle grandpa socks, I've loved you. I told everyone you were my golden ticket, and it was true. There will never be anyone who means that much to me. I love you Lunchbox."

 

I kissed him like he was the air I needed in my lungs. Honestly, he was.

 

Through all of this he said nothing.

 

I pulled away, understanding I was going too far.

 

_No_ _use_ _reaching_ _for_ _something_ _that's_ _already_ _gone._ I told myself, walking out the door.

 

I dried my tears so I wouldn't upset Bronx, or make him question anything. He truly loved Patrick. I didn't want to change that.

 

Every part of my being screamed as I threw the car in reverse and headed for Chicago.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter.

I chose to drive because on a plane I would be alone in my thoughts. I had a focus on something with driving, at least. And the nine year old in my backseat gave me something to hold on to.

 

In all the emotions I was feeling, I'd forgotten to let mom know I was coming. She was surprised to see me and Bronx pull in her driveway, but she was happy to see us.

 

"Hello son, it's good to see you. Where's Patrick and Kitt?"

 

"Bronx and I wanted a little vacation."

 

"Oh okay." She said, catching my drift. "Bronx Mowgli Wentz, what are you doing?!" Mom asked.

 

I turned to look at what my son was up to. He was running through the yard, trying to catch a frog, throwing dirt across the yard. I put my palm against my forehead, chuckling.

 

"Son, try to not destroy Nana's yard. I'm gonna go talk to her. You behave."

 

"Yes Daddy." He smiled, going off to chase the frog.

 

I followed mom into the home I'd spent my entire childhood in. It still smelled the way it had all those years ago. It was comforting.

 

We went into the kitchen and sat down. Mom had tea and cookies sitting out. I figured we had interrupted her snack.

 

"Son, you know you can't get anything by me. What happened?"

 

Momma pushed her chair back enough that she could relax a little and I spent the next thirty minutes explaining everything.

 

After I finished, I sat back and sighed.

 

Mom shook her head, trying to wrap it all.

 

"So Patrick isn't...?"

 

"No mom. That's why he passed out. He had a miscarriage onstage."

 

"I never knew."

 

"Neither did I. But now I lost him.."

 

"Baby you haven't lost him. You've loved that boy ever since you saw him in those stupid old man socks. And he loves you just as much. It'll work out, I promise. I love you son. Go call him. I'll get Bronx ready for bed."

 

"Thank you." I whimpered, pulling her into a hug.

 

My bedroom was the exact same as it had been in high school. The same twin beds stared back at me mockingly. It was who I was. Two twin beds split apart. I couldn't help but think how Patrick was sleeping by his self.

 

I checked my phone for the first time since I left. 1 _000 twitter notifications_ the screen read. I flicked it open, entered my password and clicked on the blue square.

 

Nothing but comments asking on Patrick's health.

 

_Patrick is OK I promise. Health issues related to exhaustion. He is recovering at home.  I tweeted, clearing the air._

 

Within a few minutes, the likes filled up my feed. Comments like _glad he is OK and hope he heals soon._

 

One comment in particular caught my interest. A news article someone tagged me in.

 

The headline burned into my soul. Somehow in less than two days, the news had spread.

 

_"A representative of Patrick Stump has released a statement saying he and his husband, Fall Out Boy front man Pete Wentz have split up."_

 

The article was shared and shared, each time with me tagged. I ignored it, closing my phone and choosing sleep over calling Patrick.

 

My phone rang at 3 p.m., waking me up. Ashlee.

 

"Hey ash."

 

"You and Patrick split up?"

 

"Yeah.. Me and B are at mom's. I'll bring him back to you soon."

 

"Actually we are supposed to be celebrating Jagger's birthday today. I'll come pick him up."

 

"Okay. See you later."

 

Mom knocked on the door, pushing it open.

 

"I was wondering when you'd wake up. Patrick called."

 

"Oh." I said, choking. "I'll call him back later."

 

"I love you Petey." Mom said, leaving the room.

 

I unlocked my phone once again, dismissing all notifications.

 

The dialpad sounds seemed a million times louder than they usually did as I typed in the phone number I'd memorized a decade ago.

 

It rang twice before he picked up. I could hear the tears in his voice before he spoke.

 

"They rescheduled the test." He said.

 

"When to?"

 

"Yesterday."

 

"Why are you so upset Patrick? We know he's the father."

 

"Pete..." He sighed. "The court said that because I was on hormone treatments, I might be unstable."

 

"Okay what does that mean?"

 

"They're coming later today to take her. She's going to live with Kevin."

 

"Oh no."

 

"Oh no is right." I heard a knock on the door and Patrick sniffled.

 

"I gotta go. That's him now."

 

"I love you Patrick. Everything will be okay."

 

"I know honey. I love you. Two more days, then come home. I still need to clear my head. But I want you home. I'm sorry."

 

He hung up, and I burst into tears once again. I cried so hard, for so long, I fell asleep. I slept through Ashlee picking Bronx up. I slept until ten the next night.

 

My whole family was giving me space. I packed up my things around two and geared up to go home. My phone buzzed from across the room and I grabbed it to check the message _._

 

_@_ __patrickstump mentioned you in a tweet_ _

 

__He__ _ _hasn't__ _ _used__ _ _his__ _ _twitter__ _ _in__ _ _years__ I thought to myself.

 

I opened it to see what it was, curiosity peaking _._

 

__As_ _ __many_ _ __of_ _ __you_ _ __know,_ _ __less_ _ __than_ _ __six_ _ __months_ _ __ago I married_ _ __the_ _ __love_ _ __of_ _ __my_ _ __life. @petewentz_ _ __has_ _ __been_ _ __such a_ _ __constant_ _ __for_ _ __me, I_ _ __knew_ _ __it c_ _ __ouldn't_ _ __be_ _ __anyone_ _ __else. If_ _ __it_ _ __wasn't_ _ __for Gabe Saporta_ _ __driving_ _ __my_ _ __drunken_ _ __self_ _ __to_ _ __Pete's_ _ __house_ _ __at a_ _ __ridiculous_ _ __hour, we probably_ _ __wouldn't_ _ __have_ _ __ever_ _ __gotten_ _ __married.  I_ _ __trusted_ _ __Pete_ _ __with_ _ __one_ _ __of_ _ __my_ _ __biggest_ _ __secrets,_ _ __and_ _ __now_ _ __I'm_ _ __trusting_ _ __the_ _ __world._ _ _I was born in April of 1984._ _But I wasn't born Patrick. I was born Lydia Marie Stump._ _A few years ago, I started testosterone shots, but decided to stop because of side effects. At a party celebrating the release of Infinity On High, I hooked up with a stranger. And I got pregnant. I kept it a secret, dealt with it alone, until moving in with my husband. He was the biggest help ever. I delivered a  beautiful girl named Harlee Kitt Stump- Wentz two months ago. Shortly after, I passed out on stage and ended up in the hospital. This was because I had miscarried Pete's baby, and complications left me weak. After leaving the hospital, I was so stressed that I asked Pete to move out. During the couple of days he was gone, I lost custody of my little girl. Pete and I have reconciled and he is coming home. Thank you to everyone for supporting the band. I'm sorry for the secrets._

 

I pulled up the comment tab, smiling.

 

_@patrickstump_ _I'm_ _coming_ _home_ _baby._ _I'll_ _see_ _you_ _soon._

 

I closed my phone, loaded my car and kissed my family. I had a husband to get home to.

 

The long drive blurred my mind and I was running on adrenaline. I was exhausted by the time I got to my house. I went straight in and crawled in the bed, falling asleep as soon as I did. Patrick could wait until the morning.

 

The next morning, I woke up and walked through my empty house. Patrick wasn't there.

 

 


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EPILOGUE
> 
>  
> 
> I've enjoyed the ride. Thank you for reading.

It took several days for me to be able to leave the house. Nothing made sense and everything hurt. It wasn't fair that Patrick was gone.

 

I visited Hayley's flower shop one last time, getting the biggest bouquet I could. I took them to the grave I knew I didn't visit often enough and sat down next to it, spilling my feelings. I placed the flowers down and I wiped some of the grass clippings off the stone before walking home.

 

_Patrick Martin Vaughn Stump- Wentz. Beloved father and husband._


End file.
